Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171208220417
A familiar woman wore the same coronation teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze trim, dark teal, maroon, purple rosemaling on the skirt and bodice, a black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse with red and teal crystal-shaped prints on it, a magenta cape, a gold tiara crown, dark brown flats with gold outlines and teal stockings underneath, and her hair woven in a French braided crown twist bun held together with a blue ribbon. Her eyelids has a dusting of purple eye shadow and wore magenta lipstick. It was the oldest royal sister, Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Another familiar woman who wore a bun, a barrette that held her silver, white, blue hair in the bun, a necklace around her neck and a pink, white coronation dress like last time during Elsa's coronation day. It was the middle royal sister, Wind Princess Breha of Arendelle. "Here are your meals!" "Thank you!" Elsa, Breha, Olaf, Clara and Elphaba thanked gratefully. "You're welcome!" "Queen Elsa, Princess Breha, there's something we wanted to apologize for so please listen." Elsa sighed as she said. "We're listening!" "For what?" Breha asked nicely. "We're sorry that you two had to end up isolating yourselves after the childhood accident or incident." Elsa and Breha were shocked. "What?" "Queen Elsa, Princess Breha, we're also sorry that neither of you nor your parents nor Grand Pabbie were easily comfortable with anybody else finding out the truth but trust me, everybody else has to know the truth too, right?" Elsa and Breha nodded their heads yes. "Queen Elsa, we're dreadfull sorry that your coronation party didn't go well at all." "We are too, Elsa!" Olaf said. "So let's be clear about what happened. Elsa, it's true you hit Anna in her head with your ice magic powers by an accident back when you were eight while Breha was seven and Anna was only just five back then, is it not?" "Yes! How did you know?" Elsa asked. "Because they've all seen all the real, true, old, original memories of your past life, especially yours and your sister, Breha's wind powers more than once before. After your parents took you two and your other sister to the rock trolls to get Anna's head healed, the four of you let Grand Pabbie remove all of Anna's true memories of your magical abilities, did you not?" "It was the only way to save Anna!" Elsa said. "And Grand Pabbie should've told your parents two an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart back when you were eight and seven while your other sister, Anna was only just five which he didn't at all. After you return to Arendelle, you two let your parents isolate you from the outside world, did you not?" "And we did choose to isolate ourselves from the outside world." Breha said. "Our parents were only trying to protect us from anybody who hates and fears magic." Elsa added. "Guess what? Your parents should've thought about showing you two how to love, accept and embrace not only your magic powers but also yourselves for who you two really were born to be since you two were born with magical, elemental abilities but neither of your parents had any idea who the two of you were born with magic powers at all. You girls do realize concealing your own birth powers unfortunately never worked for you two at all, do you not?" Elsa and Breha were shocked to hear that. "Anybody who always gives Princess Anna everything she wants said that you two and Grand Pabbie were the main reason why Anna was nothing but less focused on and neglected by your parents in the focus on you. Not only did Anna take you two rejecting her wish to marry the Southern Isles prince, Hans very badly but she also took the removal of all of her true memories of not only the childhood accident but your magic powers also worse than you two rejecting her wish to marry the Southern Isles prince right after someone else at least did return all of her true memories of your magic powers and the childhood accident instead of Grand Pabbie." Elsa and Breha looked more and more stunned as neither of them could believe what they've heard at all. "Didn't you two ask your parents what if the isolation never worked for you at all?" "No!" "Why not?" "Because we had no other idea at all until the great thaw." Elsa said. "Neither of us had been correctly taught how to love, accept and embrace not just our magic powers but also ourselves for who we really were actually born to be." "Do you realize it was unfair that Anna can't know about your magic powers?" "Yeah!" Elsa sadly sighed as she said, but she still felt nothing but guilty for shutting Anna out for past thirteen years ago. "Anna's outburst during my coronation day was my fault!" "Really? Instead, you did worse than you did when you should've done better than you did, did you not?" "Yeah! I should've done better than I did. I should've been there for Anna which I hadn't. I should've told Anna how I really felt. I should've told Anna my secret. I should've told Anna why I shut her out. I never should've shut Anna out in the first place which I did. I should've never upset Anna during my coronation day. I should've done anything better than I did." Then Breha also had her turn to explain too as she also felt nothing but beyond guilty for shutting Anna out on some occasions but the last time was past five years ago but not as much as Elsa did for past thirteen years ago. "I never should've lied to Anna. I should've been straight with Anna from the beginning too. I should've told Anna my secret. I never should've shut Anna out either." "Elsa, Breha, did the two of you know your other sister, Princess Anna has been having nothing but true, real, vicious, violent, massive temper tantrums, argumentative, belligerent, disagreeable, quarrelsome, aggressive outbursts and dreadful fits here in this place?" Elsa, Breha, Olaf, Clara and Elphaba gasped as they were all shocked to hear that from one of the servants of the rich place away from Arendelle. "No!" Elsa and Breha said in denial as they still knew Anna's still from spoiled and bratty. "For you two, I wish it was a lie too but it's true. Anna does not like protections that interfere with her self independence, self protection and freedom at all and you know that, do you not?" Elsa and Breha nodded. "But do you agree that all the children have to have safeties and protections?" Elsa and Breha nodded. "That had to include your other sister, Anna, did it not?" Elsa and Breha nodded in agreement. "But Anna still deserves self independence!" Elsa admitted. "She deserves to protect herself!" Breha added.